


He loves me... I love Him

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, M/M, Peter loves Stiles, Sexual Content, Stiles happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Te quiere? –La voz de su sobrino sonó quebrada justo a la mitad.<br/>-Eso creo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves me... I love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Me entró la espinita de escribir tanto Steter como para leer un año así que tal vez esté publicando muy seguido cosas cortas.

Cuando Peter se dio cuenta que su sobrino estaba al otro lado de la puerta ya era demasiado tarde para disimular lo que habían estado haciendo. Y no era la primera vez que terminaba en su cama con un Stiles demasiado desnudo y jadeante por el placer que se producían mutuamente.

Hasta la fecha seguía cuestionándose como a nadie le habían entrado ganas de marcar su piel o de follarse su trasero respingón. Él era el primero y le encantaba la idea de ser el único que había disfrutado de la estrechez del hijo del Sheriff.  La sensación de adrenalina se le metía por los poros cada vez que pensaba en la remota idea de que alguien los descubriera y se metieran en problemas, le entraban más ganas de follárselo pensando que tal vez podría ser la última.

-Joder, Peter no te hagas el tierno –Jadeó Stiles cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que te folle como la puta que eres? –El gemido del adolescente le dejó claro que eso le ponía tanto como a él.

Apretó sus dedos en su cadera haciendo tanta presión que quedaron perfectamente marcados justo por encima de sus huesos.

El resto fueron gemidos, arañazos, gritos y un Stiles bastante sudado. Fue entonces cuando notó el tercer latido dentro de su departamento. Fuerte, inconstante y tan potente que le martilleaba los tímpano.

-¿Peter? –Stiles se movió sacando su miembro de su interior cuidando de no hacerse más daño del obvio -¿Qué ocurre?

-Derek está al otro lado de la puerta –El adolescente abrió los ojos de manera cómica girando su rostro en la dirección señalada.

-Mierda –Como si eso fuera una señal los pasos pesados de Derek se escucharon por el pasillo  y terminaron en la puerta principal con un ruido demasiado sordo –No era así como debía darse cuenta.

-No debía darse cuenta –Peter se revolvió el cabello evitando mirar a Stiles.

-Supongo –Stiles se movió en la cama desenredando la sabana de entre sus piernas para poder vestirse con la ropa del día anterior. –Iré a ducharme y luego a hablar con él.

-No… -Peter lo tomó del brazo casi encajando sus garras –Yo lo haré, tu ve a casa, iré a buscarte más tarde.

-¿Estás seguro? –El chico arqueó las cejas usando su mano libre para acariciar los nudillos de Peter hasta que las garras desaparecieron.

-Te veré en la noche, te lo prometo.

Con un beso y una sonrisa cómplice el adolescente abandonó su departamento sin saber lo mal que estaba dejando al hombre lobo.

En momentos como esos Peter se planteaba la idea de ser un verdadero hipócrita. No es que no quisiera a Stiles, casi amaba al humano latoso con el que se acostaba desde dos meses antes y a veces hasta le dolía no poder llevarlo a citas o dejarse ver juntos en la calle. Pero nada se comparaba con saber que le había robado algo a su sobrino. A su favor podía decir que Derek lo había tenido por más de un año y no se había dignado a decirle nada algo que Peter si hizo en cuanto sintió su cuerpo pidiéndole por el chico y más adelante fue inevitable que su corazón lo reclamara también.

Se duchó sabiendo que no iba a poder arrancarse el aroma de Stiles pero si podía hacerlo tan sutil que casi ni se iba a notar. Estuvo nervioso todo el camino hasta que no tuvo opción alguna más que irrumpir en el loft sin permiso.

-Tenemos que hablar –Le soltó a su sobrino a pensar localizó su ubicación.

-Vete –La voz dura de Derek le sonó más fría de lo usual.

-Derek –Pidió sin querer hacerlo –Sé que quieres golpearme, que quieres gritarme así que hazlo, dime todo lo que tengas que decirme y si quieres matarme hazlo también.

Durante cinco minutos el loft se llenó de un silencio tenso que dolía en los tímpanos  y rompía los estribos de ambos.

-Tu sabías lo que yo sentía por él –Espetó finalmente el moreno poniéndose de pie –Tu lo sabías y aun así… ¡Aun así…!

-Dilo –Levantó sus brazos retando al menor –Di que me he acostado con él.

-¿Por qué?

Durante unos segundos se sintió fuera de lugar y sin palabras para responder.

-Porque lo quiero –Dijo finalmente recibiendo como única respuesta un puñetazo que por poco le desencajó la quijada.

-¿Te divierte? –El siguiente golpe lo lanzó al suelo –Sabías que yo lo quería y lo tomaste para ti.

Perdió la cuenta de los golpes luego de diez. Todos a puño cerrado, sin garras, sin colmillos. Era Derek completamente humano quien estaba soltándole toda la ira que tenía acumulada.

-¿Por qué él? –Preguntó cuándo ya no podía seguir quebrándole los huesos. –Hay tantos y él… ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es tan poco cuerdo como yo –Esa simple frase le costó una patada en el esternón. –No lo obligue –Sonrió limpiando la sangre de sus labios a pesar de que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte. –Es tu culpa por no pedirle que saliera contigo.

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta poder apoyarse en uno de los pilares esperando a que su cuerpo sanara.

-Cuando yo lo corteje no se negó –Cerró los ojos tratando de acelerar su curación –Estaba tan desilusionado de que tú no lo vieras que no dudo en refugiarse en mí y ahora… ahora decides golpearme por algo que es tu culpa.

-Nunca le dije porque es muy joven, estaba esperando a que fuera mayor de edad –Derek  bajó su cabeza luciendo apenado.

-Stiles no espera, Derek, tú lo sabes y ahora tengo que verme con él.

Sin mucho cuidado se puso de pie usando los pilares para no caer por el dolor que sentía internamente. Seguramente Derek le había ocasionado una hemorragia interna.

-¿Te quiere? –La voz de su sobrino sonó quebrada justo a la mitad.

-Eso creo.

El sonido de la puerta de metal deslizándose fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Peter decidiera que era tiempo para ir a buscar al pequeño humano y pedirle formalizar su relación.

Si estaban acostándose, si soportaba los golpes de Derek, si Derek estaba sufriendo por eso era mucho mejor que lo hicieran oficial antes de que terminaran teniendo un hijo sin que nadie supiera de su relación.

-¿Me quieres? –Preguntó mirando al humano que no paraba de pasar algodón donde se estaban borrando los moretones.

-Joder, Peter yo te amo –El adolescente no sonrió pero las palabras sonaron tan sinceras que lo hicieron sentir vivo de nuevo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntanse libres de comentar y dejar kudos.
> 
> Si a alguien se le ocurre algo y quiere que lo escriba puede pedirmelo por ask en mi [tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
